J'ai franchement un problème
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Quand un dieu est colérique, mieux vaut ne pas l'énerver même si son plan ne verra jamais le jour.


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont les propriétés de Walt Disney.

Bon d'accord c'est un Disney mais en version un peu plus poussée physiquement et un dieu des Enfers toujours aussi collant. Ma fic ne rime à rien personnellement mais j'ai fait un trip dessus.

* * *

Dieu qu'il était chiant.

\- Oh Meg à moi, tu es si belle.

Un pot de colle qui menaçait la liberté qu'elle ne retrouverait que dans ses rêves les plus fous, voilà ce qu'il était. Il lui attrapa maladroitement les mains, largement plus petites que les siennes. Geste aussi agressif que lors des accès de colère - ou plutôt troubles explosifs intermittents - du dieu étant donné qu'il semblait lui écraser même lorsqu'il était calme.

Meg l'observa, les yeux plissés. Elle détestait depuis le début cette manie qu'avait Hadès de lui donner des surnoms ridicules voire gnangnans pour accompagner ses flatteries ou ses menaces. Mais il était comme ça, peut-être même né comme ça si encore c'était possible. Les dieux naissant avec leurs capacités, la facette d'emmerdeur du dieu des Enfers était probablement innée.

Cependant, elle aimait cette attention malsaine aussi pour la simple raison que cela restait de l'attention. Au moins, il y avait un être sur cette planète qui lui portait de l'intérêt. Pourtant, lorsque cet intérêt devenait trop passionné, elle ne savait plus où il fallait se mettre.

\- Tu m'appartiens, ma douce.

Tout en ronronnant ces mots doux piquants et déplacés, il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la rapprocher de lui. Stupide habitude! Il n'avait aucune conscience des normes sociales et en plus se croyait supérieur. Bon d'accord, il était un dieu mais là n'était pas la question. Elle allait lui tenir tête lorsqu'elle le sentit avec dégoût l'embrasser. Elle aurait pu hurler sous la surprise si les lèvres de Hadès n'avaient pas fait quatre fois la taille des siennes, et encore!

"Quelle idiote tu fais, elle est belle ta résistance ah ça ouai! Espérons que l'envie ne le prenne pas de me mordre les lèvres, avec des dents aussi acérées... " pensa t-elle.

L'envie saisit Meg de lui donner un coup de pied bien placé afin de les calmer tous les deux mais pourtant au lieu de ça, elle passa les bras derrière sa nuque et la serra très fort, accentuant leur baiser. Elle s'admit intérieurement qu'elle voulait également l'étouffer, mais à quoi bon étouffer un immortel?

Elle fut incapable de nier que le dieu l'attirait malgré leur monde différent, ses sautes d'humeurs, sa gentillesse bancale comme sa flammèche - même avec elle - ainsi que son alimentation écœurante faisant que son estomac devait être parsemé de morceaux de verres de terre. De plus, ce râleur lui était toujours apparu comme un enfant frustré et capricieux rejeté par sa famille et qui ne recherche que la gloire de la vengeance. Et en gros, c'était ça. S'il parvenait à libérer les Titans, Zeus et les autres dieux de l'Olympe allaient morfler. Lorsqu'il stoppa enfin son assaut buccal, Megara respira pour dix personnes et ôta ses mains du corps du dieu, qui d'ailleurs n'étaient plus sur sa nuque mais plus bas au niveau de... diantre, la traînée!

"Quelle idiote, pourquoi j'ai fait ça?"

\- Pour toi et pour nous, je ferai ravaler son éclair et ses grands airs à mon petit frère et lui enfoncerai le sceptre de Poséidon en plein dans le...

Ils furent heureusement interrompus par Peine et Panique qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie d'annoncer une certaine nouvelle.

\- Votre Noirceur?

Panique s'avança lentement, très lentement, trop lentement. Ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer le dieu alors que l'effet inverse était escompté par le petit diable. La craintive créature se mit à trembler et Meg soupira en observant le peu de ciel qui passait entre les arbres.

\- Allez! Allonge la nouvelle avant que sa coiffe ne change encore de couleur.

\- Eh bien, ténébreuse et ombrageuse Calamité des...

\- Abrège, nom d'une flammèche" grogna Hadès.

\- Euh oui, d'accord! En fait, chacun des monstres que vous avez envoyé pour terrasser le garçon a fini... euh comment dire... à plat.

Hadès se pinça le nez à s'en faire saigner en pestant contre le monde entier ligué contre lui.

\- Je dois m'occuper de tout, nom d'un serpent. Alors une calotte dans la babine du tombeur de pisseuses et basta.

\- Ou sinon, votre noirceur, vous pouvez lâcher prise et ignorer le garçon" proposa gentiment Panique.

La pauvre andouille aurait mieux fait de se taire!

\- En gros, je devrais juste laisser tomber môsieur muscle et mettre dans le Tartare mes chances de m'emparer de l'Olympe?... TU M'AS BIEN REGARDÉ?

Ouh! il fit bien chaud tout à coup, une vraie fournaise.

\- Nom d'un putois, tu vas finir dans le Styx avec les âmes.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de jurer sur tout ce qui existe, on pourra peut-être continuer.

Hadès fit une drôle de tête avant d'envoyer valser la pauvre créature au loin.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Ni la peur ni les nombreuses branches qu'il s'était pris au passage n'éveillèrent chez Peine un brin de conscience lui permettant de remarquer sa future crémation. C'est donc à moitié encastré dans un arbre que notre pauvre créature s'insulta elle-même, assumant et encaissant l'humeur désormais explosive du dieu. Il commençait à faire très chaud dans la forêt.

\- Mega d'amour, trouvons-nous un meilleur endroit.

\- Paaardon?

\- Pour parler du plan contre Superman.

"Olàlà Meg, ferme ta gu***, tu penses de travers."

\- Il y a une grotte à moins d'un kilomètre, je connais ces bois par cœur.

\- Par ici, les incapables" grogna l'Enfer personnifié.

"Mais qu'est-ce je peux être bête! je vais devoir encore le supporter. Bon d'accord! au moins s'il s'énerve dans la grotte, on aura un radiateur. C'est toujours ça de pris"

 **FIN**


End file.
